What We Were Doing
by reckless-harmonium
Summary: Set shortly after the end of 3x02, Maura catches Jane doing something unusual. After talking, the two return to the way things were before the shooting. Rizzles of course :


Note: This takes place minutes after the make up hug on the couch. After all the other Rizzoli's cleared out of Maura's house.

What We Were Doing

"Jane? What are you doing?" Maura said as she stood at the opposite end of the hallway watching as Jane flipped frantically through a dictionary.

Caught in the act, Jane's face reddened and she looked up and over to Maura "I'm uh...uh... what was that word you used earlier? The rash one?" Jane asked.

"Urticaria?" Maura replied, her brow furrowing as she walked closer to Jane.

"Yeah, that one! Urticaria!" Jane repeated and then grabbed a chunk of pages and flipped them. "Now does that start with a 'u'?"

"Yes. But, Jane, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking up what that word means. I-I" Jane stopped her searching and rose from her hunched position so that she was now facing Maura. She folded her arms across her chest "I always write down the words that I don't know and look 'em up later."

"Why?"

"I-Uh-I don't know..." She dropped her arms back down to her sides and began swinging them weakly "I just hate feeling like an idiot around you, Maura. You're so smart and I'm just... I'm just the dumb sidekick..." Jane lowered her head but it was quickly raised back up by Maura's fingers under her chin. Their eyes met and instantly Jane softened.

"Jane, don't be ridiculous. You know so much. We each just have our own specialties, you know? I've got my science, and you've got your gumshoe thing. I can't do what you do, that's why we work so well together. We complement each other's talents." Maura laughed and Jane let out a soft chuckle.

"Thanks, Maur." Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her, pulling her into a warm embrace that they each settled and snuggled into.

"Hives." Maura randomly blurted out which made Jane immediately pull out of the hug.

"What?"

"Hives. Urticaria is commonly known as hives."

"Why didn't ya just say hives then?" Jane laughed.

"Because then I wouldn't be Dr. Smartypants." Maura raised her chin and smiled, proud of her comeback. Jane just swatted an arm.

"Yeah, then what am I?" Jane countered and watched as Maura's studied Jane.

"Detective... Detective Sexy McBadass." Maura giggled.

"Mmm.." Jane hummed as she took another step forward "Detective Sexy McBadass" Jane growled "I like it."

"Me too. It suits you." Maura said as she took a step backwards placing herself against the wall. Jane took another step forward.

"Well, Doctor, I've done some pretty badass things today." Jane said as her gaze dropped to Maura's injured leg. Maura watched as Jane's eyes slowly rose back up to make contact with hers.

"You did save my leg, so I guess I do owe you some type of reward."

"What do you have in mind?" Jane asked knowingly.

"Well, we can stop all this fighting and make up." Maura smiled.

"We did that already. Do you not remember the whole hug on the couch 'I've missed you' thing?" Jane asked confused.

"Yes, but that was us returning to our friendship. That was family friendly. I'm a little more interested in going back to what we were doing...before..." Maura smiled at Jane. Who took the hint and took another step forward now only inches from Maura's face.

"You saying you wanna kiss and make up?" Jane asked

"It's been a long and hard day, Jane. I think we both deserve much more than a kiss." Maura winked.

"Oh, ambitious are we?" Jane asked as she moved closer to Maura's face, their breaths mixing as Jane eyed Maura's waiting and expectant lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Jane." Maura groaned. And then their lips met for the first time since before the shooting. Warm passion mixed with a little bit of anger and resentment made for an extremely pleasurable kiss that only grew as Jane pushed Maura up against the wall and gripped at her hips. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, they smiled against each other, knowing that everything was falling back into place- back to where it was and where it should be.

"Bedroom" Maura broke the kiss only to get that word out of her mouth. She pushed back into the kiss and Jane's hands dropped down to grip her ass and pull her up. Maura leaped into Jane's strong embrace, wrapping her legs around Jane's lanky but strong frame as Jane carried them down the hallway and towards Maura's bedroom. Once they entered, Jane kicked the door and it shut rather loudly another equally loud bang filled the room when Jane slammed Maura into the door and began ravishing her neck.

Unbeknownst to them, Mrs. Rizzoli had come back into the kitchen a few minutes earlier and heard the tail end of the conversation. She remained quiet as they kissed briefly in the hallway, she could only hear faint moans, then the powerful step of her daughter as she carried them down the hall, the door shutting loudly, and then Maura being pushed against it. She smiled knowingly and left the house as quietly as she could all with a big smile on her face. Janie finally did something right, she thought, maybe I'll get a doctor in the family after all.


End file.
